Camp Green Lake: Girls
by Queen Ducky
Summary: The boys finally get to Camp Green Lake: Girls and Ziggy finds someone who understands him. Please read and review.
1. Diva or Stacy

All right I'll admit, I maybe odd but I'm not paranoid. Here's how I got sent to Camp Green Lake: Girls.

A tall white girl with bright blue eyes and frizzy brown/blond hair that was cut to make it stand almost straight out of her head, Stacy was her name. Her hair was cut so short in the back that it looked almost shaved and it started to slope longer to chin length starting at the back of her ears. She spiked the back of it and the front stuck out all over the place.

She wore a black wife-beater, (a girl version of what X-Ray wore in the movie all my girls will were them) a pair of baggy elephant pants, (the bell bottoms that cover the entire foot and reaches the ground) and flame high-tops. She likes to be different; she was convinced that she was the normal one.

You see Stacy was paranoid, a little crazy, and was a slight pyromaniac. What bothered most people is that she thinks that she is normal and every one else to weird. One thing about her is the reason she got her nickname, Diva.

Diva is a great singer and performer; she sings and plays the guitar. Most of the time in private when she is alone, but sometimes when people ask her to she will perform for her fans.

Now remember her pyro problem. Well Diva likes to light a fire and just watch it burn. That is how she got in trouble.

Diva often lit small fires in the backyard but one day she was at school and wanted a fire. So in the parking lot she lit some paper on fire. She did this every day after that and someone thought is would be fun to pour gasoline around the school. Diva didn't know this.

~*~At Court~*~

"Stacy I'm charging you with arson and paranoia. You can go to Camp Green Lake: Girls or jail it's your choice" the judge said.

'Well' Diva thought 'I've never left Cleveland so' "I'll take Camp Green Lake: Girls" she told the judge.

That's when thy shipped Diva off to Camp Green Lake: Girls.


	2. Animal or Victoria

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this in the first chappy. I do not own Holes. I wish I did but I don't. Please don't sue me I have nothing that you would want.

AN: ok now that that's done

Squid Muse: Don't listen to her she is evil

Queen Ducky: Squid stop that 

Squid:*gives Queen Ducky the evil eye*

Queen Ducky: so anyway… Diva's hair is how my hair is cut and I own a pair of pants like that so on with cappy two.

Chappy Two: Animal or Victoria

Animal aka Victoria is known as an animal lover. She has so many dogs you would not believe it. Her problem about this, she can't afford them, but the dogs are all feed and happy.  Now you're probably wondering how Animal feed all the dogs, she had a slight 'sticky finger' problem. She stole the puppies; most of them were 'pure breeds' and cost $500-$1000. Then to feed them she stole food, bowls, leashes, anything that the dogs needed.

She knew this was wrong, but she thought it was criminal and cruel to use the dogs for show.

Animal was a Hispanic girl from very southern California or Mexico, no one knew exactly she never told anyone it was like her little secret. She was average height or so maybe a little on the tall side. She had chocolate/dark brown eyes, and her hair was dark brown and was waist length, she usually wore it up in a bandana to keep it out of her face.

She usually wore baggy pants with huge pockets this way what ever she was stealing she could hid it. She wore wife-beater, and when she was stealing things she wore a giant hoodie also to hid things.

Animal spoke Spanish and English, mostly English, and Spanish when she talked to herself, her dogs, or when she was really upset.

Well one day she saw a puppy in the store and the price. She knew it was to high and wanted to rescue the puppy. The problem was that the puppy was huge. She got it under her hoodie and on the way out the door the puppy started to move around. The next thing she knew she was in court.

~*~At Court~*~

"well Victoria" the judge said "I'm going to charge you with stealing animals, pet food, and pet supplies. You will be sent to Camp Green Lake: Girls."

Animal was only upset because they took all the animals. Now she was on her way to Camp Green Lake: Girls to dig a hole every day.

AN: Well how is it so far? You know the little purple button in the left corner that's just calling you to review? PUSH IT! Please. *puppy face* Magnet muse comes running over 

Magnet: You look like a puppy and I love puppies.

Queen Ducky: How did you get out

Magnet: *looks around*

Queen Ducky: Well please review while I put Magnet back in his room.


	3. Jumps or Amy

Hey people I'm back. I know my chappys are short but I hope they will get longer. My muses are hiding from me so they can't say anything right now, now on with the story.

Chapter Three: Jumps or Amy

Amy, or as her friends know her Jumps, lived in the sunny California not in a big fancy part but in a small 'dumpy' part of the state. She has shoulder length brown hair that turned red in the sun. A lot of girls wanted her hair. She has green/blue/brown eyes, most people call them hazel. 

She likes to were a wife-beater, they start out white but she dyes them different colors and gets car grease all over them. Her pants are board shorts (surfer shorts) that were all very odd, her favorite were black with white piping (the stitching up the side), and had white skulls on them.

Jumps likes cars a lot. She would go down to the garage to help work on the cars or just to watch. She could also hotwire a car the fastest and was very proud of it.

She was walking along the road wearing her favorite shorts and a matching black wife-beater when she saw a real nice car. She started to get jumpy, this is where she gets her name, and the next thing she knows she's driving the car.

When she pulled up next to the cop car they pulled her over. She knew she was in big trouble.

"Amy" the judge said "I'm sending you to Camp Green Lake: Girls for stealing a car"

Jumps wondered what kind of car she would be taking there and if they would let her play with it. She never thought she would be taking a big old smelly bus.

AN: I have a funny story about a bus: We are weighting for the bus so we can go to school. Niro was on the sidewalk, us girls were on the corner talking, and Tim was in the driveway, were we are supposed to stand but anyway, us girls are talking and not paying attention to anything and Tim yells "Hey girls the giant Twinkie is here" Kelsy is all confused like what the hell does he mean giant Twinkie. We had to explain that he ment the bus. I don't know about you but I thought that it was so funny.

Well please review *gets on knees and begs* Good bye

Queen Ducky


	4. Fish or Anna

AN: I just read all my other Chappies and noticed that in some of them I said cappy and not chappy so I am sorry. Once more I am back. This time with… another character I made up to share.

Squid: You are so dumb

ZigZag: Hey now Squid don't say that

Magnet: Yeah we love Queen Ducky

Twitch: Oh yes we do she's the one who feeds us and we don't want 'spoop' so don't anger her

Squid: Oh great the crazy girl is feeding us

Queen Ducky: Stop all of you you're giving me a headache. My muses are driving me crazy…

Muses: *mutter* and you weren't crazy before…

Queen Ducky: I SAID BE QUIET! So now on with this chappy.

~*~

Chapter 4: Fish or Anna

Anna was what people would call a pretty girl. She was average to tall height, had dark brown eyes, and black hair that reached her back. Most of the time she wore a do-rag to hold it back. Anna may not have always looked it but she was a tough girl. Oh and don't call her Anna she hates her name and likes to be called Fish.

Now Fish not only wears the do-rag but a wife-beater most of time because it lets her move fast and loose fitting pants with large pockets. Most of the time in black so she can move around at night without being seen.

You see Fish lived with her mom who was an alcoholic and her dad left when she was 5 years old. Now her mom is always drunk and tends to yell at Fish when things go wrong. Fish had to steal just to live, because her mom spends all the money on alcohol. Fish would go out at night and get enough food for her and her mom to live and clothes for herself.

Now Fish got her nickname because before her mom drank and when her dad was at home they lived in a different and nicer neighborhood and she swam every day at the city pool so all her friends called her Fish. When she moved into the trailer park in New York she told people that her name was Fish.

After stealing for so long it just felt right to Fish and when the judge sentenced her to Camp Green Lake: Girls for theft all she could think was 'I'm getting away from mom'.

~*~

AN: Well there's chappy 4 what do you think?

ZigZag: Are you going to make us eat 'spoop'?

Queen Ducky: No not today now go be good.

ZigZag:*runs away*

Queen Ducky to all the readers: Thank you for reading please review for me tell me what you think or give me ideas. After about three more chappies we will actually get the girls at Camp Green Lake: Girls.


	5. Queen or Katherine

AN: Hey I'm back. 

Thanks to all 3 of my reviewers:

My first reviewer ever: anonymous thanks for reviewing

Squidlurvr4eva: That's how they are supposed to be so I'm glad that they came out that way and thanks for reviewing

Nosilla: Thanks for reviewing and the compliment and poking and bumping me 'cause I kinda started to go to LaLa Land.

My Twitch muse wants to introduce this chappy.

Twitch: Hello all you people out there who are still reading this. This chappy is now starting so keep reading and then review because it makes the crazy girl happy and she does not yell at us. Oh and she wants to dedicate this chappy to Lucky KK for giving her the inspiration to publish her stories so she put them on here. On with the chappy.

Chapter 5 Queen or Katherine

Katherine was a young girl who everyone had once thought that she had great potential. The key word being once. Now most people just turned their heads at her and gossiped about her.

Katherine was a young black girl who had chocolate brown eyes and dark chin length hair. She was about average height, once people thought this made her look sweet but now she looked tough, or so the people say. She usually wore a black wife-beater and baggy pants.

Katherine lived in a neighborhood that most people would run from, but it was not really that bad. Most of the children were nice until they became teenagers. That was no different for Katherine. She was a nice girl and then she started a gang.

Now Katherine also had a family history of gangs. Katherine's family was not all black either. Her great-great-great-grandmother who was an outlaw was white every other person in her family except for this one line of people was black. Now her great-great-great-grandfather was black. At the time is was against the law for her great-great-great-grandmother and great-great-great-grandfather to be together. So when her great-great-great-grandmother had her great-great-grandmother she never told anyone who the father was. That started the other 'family tradition' was that every girl in her family had only one child and it was always a girl. They never knew why but this is how Katherine got to keep her great-great-great-grandmother's name.

Back to Katherine's gang. Her gang was not as bad as some other gangs; all they did was shop lift. When they finally got caught the other girls got off easy but Katherine was the one who got in the most trouble. Her gang is where she got her nickname. The girls in the gang all called her Queen because she could form a gang that was so close to each other they were like a little county. 

~*~Court~*~

"Now Katherine" the judge said "I'm charging you with the forming and running of a shoplifting gang. You can go to jail or Camp Green Lake: Girls. It's your choice."

Queen knew all about Camp Green Lake: Girls it was after all family history.

"I'll take the camp" she said almost lazily.

"All right Camp Green Lake: Girls for 2 years for Miss Katherine Barlow."

AN: Well what do you think?

Twitch: Hey this is my job for this chappy.

Queen Ducky: oh alright go ahead.

Twitch: Yeah! Well thank you for reading this far. Please review so the crazy lady will be happy and won't yell at us.

Squid, ZigZag, and Magnet Muses: Nods in back round.

Squid: AND SHE'LL FEED US GOOD FOOD!

Queen Ducky: I do feed them good food they just don't like to eat it because they think I am a bad cook. Well good bye have a nice day I will probably be putting the next chappy up in like 15 minuets. So I will be back.


	6. Brat or Debbie

AN: Hello this chappy is being introduced by ZigZag. So I'm going to leave for a moment and let him talk.

ZigZag: Thank you Queen Ducky. Well this is the last chappy introducing the girls and then one more chappy and then the story starts at Camp Green Lake: Girls. Unless the crazy girl changes her mind. But don't tell her I called her crazy or she will yell at me and can someone send me a lighter because the crazy girl took mine…

Queen Ducky: OK I'm back are you done Ziggy?

ZigZag: Almost. And Queen Ducky would like to dedicate this chappy to V. Now on with the chappy.

~*~

Chapter 6 Brat or Debbie

Debbie came from a crappy neighborhood. She will tell you that. She was never proud about it but she would stand up for her friends if they needed it.

She was average to short in height. She had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. She was black so her looks fit her.

She wore wife-beaters and tight fitting pants. She liked these types of clothes because she could run fast if she needed to. You see at Debbie's school the students are half black and half white, the white girls usually harassed the black girls just because they were different. This is were the problem started.

Debbie and her friends were constantly fighting with the white girls and sometimes Debbie could be a brat, to put it nicely so her parents didn't get mad, which is were she got her name of Brat.

The girls usually just got into yelling matches, because Brat was actually very strong for being so short and could hurt the white girls a lot. One day the white girls took it to far and that is how Brat got into big trouble.

Brat was sitting in class weighting for the bell to ring so she could go home; the white girls had not been bothering her all day so she was worried.

The next thing she knew the teacher got a phone call. When she hung up she walked over the Brat and told her to go down to the office. One of the white girls smiled at her and it made her nervous.

When Brat got to the office the principal was there with some police officers. They told her that they had found a ton of illegal drugs in her locker. They told her that they had already taken everything out of it, and gave her, her own personal belongings. She was told to get all her books from the class she just came from and to come back because she was being sent home. At first she didn't get it and must have looked confused because she was told by the principal that she was being expelled.

She took her note for the teacher and walked back to class. When she got there she gave the note to her teacher and got her books. She didn't notice a white girl laugh and mouth to her friend expelled and drugs.

~*~Court~*~

"Debbie" the judge said "you can go to jail or Camp Green Lake: Girl."

"I'll take the camp" she said. 'even if I never did the crime' she thought.

~*~

ZigZag: That is the end of the girls and we will soon be actually into the story. Please review for Queen Ducky.


	7. Camp and Clothes

AN: Hello I'm back. My muses are all locked in there rooms because they were bothering me while I was trying to write this so on with the chappy.

~*~

Chapter 7 Camp and Clothes

~*~

Now Camp Green Lake: Girls is just like Camp Green Lake but for girls. There is no lake, just dirt.

The warden, Brittney Walker, is the twin sister to Camp Green Lake's warden. Mr. Sir is Camp Green Lake's Mr. Sir's twin brother, and Dr. Pendanski's twin brother, who is also Dr. Pendanski, is called Mom by the campers.

The camp is almost just like the boy's camp with only a few differences. Each tent had a set of showers behind it, with tall walls for the girls. The wreck room was pretty much the same, once in a while the TV will pick up some strange station and everyone will stop to watch. The mess hall is the same with a table for each tent. In the tents next to each cot was a set of 3 crates for each girl.

The girls wore jumpsuits just like the boys but smaller. Most of the girls wore the sleeves tied around their waists. They also got a few wife-beaters in black or white and could dye them different colors to express a little bit of individuality. They got 2 sets of the orange jumpsuits and every three days they got a new set and the old ones were washed. For shoes the girls got 2 pairs of high-tops both black. The high-tops let the girls move around and they were comfortable so the girls complained less.

Now the showers or as the girls call them '10 minuet heaven'. Each tent has a set of showers (I already said that) and each set had a shower head for each girl. The shower tokens were for 10 minuets.

This camp was known as two things to the parents, judges, counselors, and anyone who had never been there it is Camp Green Lake: Girls; a correction facility for juvenile delinquent girls, for the campers it was Hell. Some of them don't like it there, the others hate it there.

That is Camp Green Lake: Girls the sister camp to Camp Green Lake where the campers have to dig 5 foot deep 5 foot wide holes every day in the hot sun every day.


	8. At Camp

AN: Hey peeps! Sorry I just had to do that. Ok this chappy is actually in Camp Green Lake: Girls. My muses are all grounded because they were all taking to me while I was trying to eat my food and watch my movie.

Oh and when someone talks in a different language it will be put in {brackets like this} and singing will be [in brackets like this]

~*~

Chapter 8 At Camp

~*~

At Camp Green Lake: Girls

The girls Stacy, Anna, Katherine, Victoria, Debbie, and Amy better known as Diva, Fish, Queen, Animal, Brat, and Jumps were digging their holes.

"It's way to hot" Animal whined to the girls. "When's rainy season?"

Animal was the newest girl at Camp Green Lake: Girls and was a young Hispanic girl. She had been there one month.

"Don't you know" Queen told her "it never rains here."

"Oh that reminds me" Animal said her Mexican accent showing since she was tired. "I over heard Mom, Mr. Sir, and the Warden talking, the boy's camp is closing and the boys are coming here but remember it is a secret."

"How in the world does rain remind you of boys" Fish asked HER New York accent coming through"

"It just does" Animal said. "Porqué es piensan siempre que soy impar. ¿Es justo que no he visto un muchacho o una lluvia desde el día antes de que consiguiera aquí?" {"Why is it they always think I'm odd. It's just that I haven't seen a boy or rain since the day before I got here?"}

"Yo Animal" Brat interrupted her "this is America and we speak English here remember?"

"Lo que" {Whatever} Animal mumbled.

"Brat" Jumps said "be nice"

"I'll show you nice" Brat almost growled dropping her shovel and getting out of her hole.

"Hey now" Queen interrupted "mo fighting and get back to digging."

The girls all went back to digging and no one said anything for a while.

~*~Back at the Wreck Room~*~

All of the D-tent girls were resting after digging all day. They were very tired and excited because the boys were coming but they didn't show it because it was a secret. They were sitting in a circle around the TV that only picked up static today. Diva was staring at the  screen like she was watching something. 

"So how was your hole today girls" asked Queen. That was the hole joke of the group. Every day Queen asked the same question and every day she got the same 5 answers.

"Fine" Brat

"Just Great" Fish

"Dull" Animal

"Hard" Jumps

And Diva wasn't answering today. She was just staring at the TV screen.

"Hey diva" Queen said.

Diva was still just staring at the screen.

"HEY DIVA" Queen yelled in her ear.

Diva jumped and looked around.

"What?" 

"I asked how your hole was today."

"Peachy, just like every day. Now please be quiet I'm tying to watch the TV."

"Div" Fish started "why are you watching static?"

"Cause nothin' good is ever one this TV so I'm using my imagination"

"Wha…" and that's as far as fish got because the dinner bell rang making all the girls jump including Diva who was turning back to the TV. 

"Let's go girls" Queen called to her group. "its time for some 'spoop'"

That was the other joke the food was all canned food and D-tent called it 'spoop' because it was very nasty and they had to eat it every day.

At the lunch table all the girls sit in the same spot every day. Queen at the head, Diva to her left, Animal to her left, Jumps to her left and at the foot of the table, Brat to her left, Fish to her left, and then back to Queen.(This is kinda hard to picture. I drew a little map to help me. Draw a rectangle with the skinny part to the top and put Queen at the top skinny part and write each name down.)

"So here we are" said Fish "eating 'spoop'"

"Don't start that" Diva warned.

"It gets really annoying" Brat interrupted her.

"We don't want to have to hurt you…" Animal said.

"…but we just might" Jumps finished.

"Stop Now" Queen told them pointing a fork at the girls. "I just want one peaceful meal please."

So they stopped arguing and Mr. Sir got all the camp's attention.

"Listen up ladies" he yelled and a lot of girls jumped "Camp Green Lake: Boys is closing and they need a place to send the boys. We stepped up and offered to take them." A few of the girls whispered including Animal who whispered "told ya so"

"HEY" Mr. Sir yelled "I'm not done yet" all the girls stopped talking. "The boys will be here tomorrow. We will be getting larger tables, more cots, and a boy's shower for each tent. The boys will be sleeping in the same tents as you. I want everyone to behave. That's all for today. Finish your food and go to your tents I want every one to stay in the tents and out of the way of the workers who are setting up for the boys."

As soon as he stopped talking all the girls started to talk about the boys and how much they were going to change the camp.

"D-tent" Queen said loudly. "Finish and report to the tent like Mr. Sir said."

She stopped and Animal yelled " ¡Ahora usted cree que no lo hace usted?! Nadie escucha lo que dice el infierno yo hasta que algún otro lo dice y ahora mira cada uno que escucha mí..."{"Now you believe me don't you?! No one listens to what the hell I say until someone else says it and now look everyone's listening to me…"}

"HEY" Brat interrupted (she interrupts allot) "in America we speak English"

"Escucha la perra"{Listen bitch}

and that's as far as she got because Queen interrupted "Stop you two are always fighting and you will behave when the boys get here!"

~*~In the tent~*~

"So do you think any of them will be cute" Jumps asked.

"I hope so" Fish said "it would be horrible if they were all ugly".

"Let's get sleep" Queen said.

"Yeah" Diva said "we have to be rested for when the boys get here."

The girls went to sleep hoping that there would be a tent full of cute boys when they got back from digging tomorrow.

~*~

AN: Well tomorrow I hope I can get the next chappy up. It will be about the boys getting there and things like that.

I have to go to bed it's 10:30 at night and I have to be up at 6:30 tomorrow and tomorrow is Saturday. *sniff*


	9. The Boys

AN: I just read the book Stanley Yelnats Survival Guide to Camp Green Lake and I did not know until I read that book that ZigZag set his portable classroom on fire so Diva setting her school on fire is a coincident to that. I must be psychic.

Squid: or psycho.

Queen Ducky: Can it Squid or I will make you eat 'spoop' for a week!

Squid: …

Queen Ducky: On with the story…

Chapter 9 The Boys

At Camp Green Lake: Boys

The boys were all done with their holes and sitting in the wreck room talking about their day even if they were with each other all day and knew how each other's day was. They still wanted to talk about it so they were.

"So" ZigZag said "what would your perfect girl be like?"

"She would have to understand car" Twitch said twitching at the thought of a girl who likes cars.

"Animal lover and speaks Spanish" Magnet said adjusting his bandana.

"Not afraid to be herself" Pit said.

"Tough and a leader" X-Ray said.

"That would be nice" Squid said "a tough and independent girl. What kinda girl do you want Ziggy?"

ZigZag thought for a moment. "Proud of herself and doesn't think I'm crazy."

"ZigZag" Squid told him "that might be impossible. For all of us. Not many girls like juvenal delinquents."

"True" X-Ray said "we are kinda scary after all. Just look we're thieves and paranoid and everything else. I bet there is not one girl who would even think about us.

They stopped talking when Mr. Sir's voice came over the P.A. system. "Listen up you girls scouts! As you know Camp Green Lake is being closed." A few boys cheered. "You will be sent to Camp Green Lake: Girls tomorrow. There you will finish your terms and you WILL BE GOOD FOR THE COUNCILERS THERE! Have all of you belongings ready and be on the bus with them at 11. Now get to the mess hall for dinner."

D-Tent looked around and got up for dinner.

On the way every one started to talk.

"I knew it" ZigZag mumbled "the cameras and microphones picked us up talking and they decided to tell us to mess with our minds."

"ZigZag" Squid said to him "you're just paranoid so can it."

The boys ate dinner and talked about the girls and how fun it was going to be.

~*~The Next Day~*~

The boys were all up and ready to go by 8:30. When the bus got there they all got in line for D-Tent bus. When they got on the bus they all sat down and were hand cuffed to the seats. 

[You've got to go dig those holes] ZigZag started to sing.

"Please lets not sing" Magnet said "it can get really annoying."

"Fine" ZigZag said "I won't sing right now."

"Thank you" Squid said "Magnet is right it can get annoying sometimes."

"Let's just crush the poor boy's spirit" Armpit said.

"Exactly" X-Ray said "crush his spirit. We'll sing later Zig."

The boys talked about random things until just before they got there. Then they started to sing 99 Bottles of beer on the wall. That was when Twitch yelled.

"Hey everyone look digging girls."

The boys stopped singing and sure enough they were passing holes with girls in them who were covered in dirt. They past a group that was done, the girls were humping up and down and yelling something that sounded like D-Tent. 

When they got to the camp Mom (From Camp Green Lake: Girls and it will be this way for the rest of the story) can aboard the bus and explained everything to them. The boys were sent to D-Tent to weight for the girls. Soon the group of girls, 3 white, 2 black, and one Hispanic, walked into the tent. One of the white girl's eyes almost popped out of her head. Her hair was all over the place. She yelled into another girl's ear "The boys are here!"

"Ow" Fish said "Do you have to be so loud about it we can see that the boys are here"

"Hello boys" Queen said "we are D-Tent this is Fish, Diva, Animal, Brat, Jumps and I'm Queen. Jumps stop twitching!"

Jumps who was twitching violently stopped for about 30 seconds before starting all over again.

"I'm X-Ray" X-Ray said. "and there are the D-Tent boys ZigZag, Squid, Magnet, Armpit, and Twitch stop twitching."

"Great" Magnet said "two constantly twitching people."

"Listen buddy" Brat said "don't be coming in here like this because we will hurt you."

"Brat" Animal said as she sat on her cat "remember the talk we had about being nice?"

Brat walked over to Animal's cat and same back at her with the worst thing she could say to Animal "At least this time you remembered to say it in English."

Animal stood up "Usted no" {You didn't}

"HEY" Fish yelled "behave and stop both of you."

"Well" Squid said to everyone "I see you fight just as much as we do."

"What kinda car did you take to get here?" Jumps asked out of the blue. "Well I mean did you see any cool cars on the way here because I know you took a bus to get here."

She started twitching once again as the boys looked at her like she was crazy, all of them but Twitch who was also twitching.

"No we didn't see any cars" he said "do you like cars?"

The two of them went off to a cot to talk about cars.

"I guess we won't be seeing them soon" Armpit said. He sat on a cot.

"You know it" Brat said sitting on her cot giving Armpit and Animal dirty looks.

"You speak Spanish?" Magnet asked Animal.

"Yes I do. I live near Mexico, or I used to."

They started to talk in very fast Spanish about who knows what.

"I hope the warden won't mind them talking in Spanish" Diva said looking around the tent crazy like.

"How would she know" Squid asked.

"There are video cameras and microphones everywhere" Diva said looking around some more.

ZigZag jumped "Here too?"

Diva nodded. The others rolled their eyes. The group talked about all kinds of things just to pass the time before the dinner bell rang.

When the bell did ring and the group got into the mess hall they had a problem. Where was everyone going to sit?

The girls all sat in there normal spots and directed the boys to sit down. They sat like this: going clock wise Queen, X-Ray, Diva, ZigZag, Animal, Magnet, Jumps, Twitch, Brat, Armpit, Fish, and Squid next to Queen.

The boys were poking at there 'spoop'.

"It doesn't taste any better than it looks" Diva said pointing at her 'food'.

Jumps looked at the boys. "We call it 'spoop'." She picked up her cup and twitched so badly, she spilled her water all over Twitch. She jumped up and started to babble "IAmSoSorry.SometimesIJustGetJumpyAndOhLookWhatIDidThisTime.IAmSooooooSorry…"

"Muchacha" {Girl} Magnet said handing her a napkin. "Calm down its just water"

The boys all nodded there heads and the girls laughed.

"So girls" Queen started to ask, "how were your holes today?" (I'm not going to write out all of it because I am lazy)

"Just great" Fish

"Fine" Brat

"Hard" Jumps who was still cleaning the water off of Twitch.

"Dull" Animal

"Peachy" Diva

The boys once more looked at them like they were crazy.

Diva laughed and got up "I'm going to watch TV" she said. As she walked out of the mess hall she pulled a book out of her pocket and looked at it.

"I'm going too" ZigZag said leaving the table.

"Do you have a working TV?" Squid asked.

"No" Brat said "it's usually just static and in the tent we have about 20 different old TV guides"

X-Ray looked surprised and Queen noticed it.

She laughed a little "Div reads them and then decides what to watch. We think that's how she always knows the day of the week and the date."

"Kind of like Ziggy" Magnet said. "What's the date on Zig's?"

Squid thought for a moment. "March 22, 1998 with Star Trek on the cover."

They all nodded and got up to go to bed. They walked along the 'path' to the tent. They notices the new showers and when the y got in the tent instead of 6 cots there were12. The girls walked to their cots and sat down. The boys looked at each other and sat on a cot that they claimed as there own. Queen looked at everyone and started to get ready for bed receiving many stares form the boys. The other girls soon followed her and the boys started to follow slowly. When ZigZag and Diva walked in they got ready as well. When everyone was ready they got into bed and almost as if on cue the lights went out.

~*~The Next Morning~*~

The morning horn went off at 4:30 just like every day. ZigZag was trying to wake up Magnet when Queen motioned for him to move.

She got right next to his head and yelled "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM"

Magnet and the others in the tent jumped up and looked around instantly awake. Magnet mumbled "¡Estoy para arriba! ¡Estoy para arriba! ¡Calma abajo estoy para arriba!" {"I'm up! I'm up! Calm Down I'm up!"}

Animal laughed, being the only person who understood him.

They walked out to the 'library' and the girls grabbled a special shovel there had there 'names' carved into the handle. X-Ray grabbed his shovel that now had X-Ray carved into the handle.

D-Tent walked out to the lake and started to dig trying to beat the sun. The girls were talking about flavors of ice ream after lunch right before everyone was done. They were going around saying there favorite flavors.

When they got to Squid he didn't say anything but kept digging.

"Squid" Brat called over "what's your favorite flavor?"

He got out of his hole, spit in it and said, "I don't like ice cream."

As he walked off Fish was just finishing her hole. She caught up to Squid and poked him. He spun around wiping at his eyes.

"What do you want" he snapped at her.

"Jeez relax Squidly" she said. "I just want to walk with you. Why don't you like ice cream?"

"I don't want to talk about it he said looking down at his feet.

"Righty then" Fish said looking at him.

They walked in silence back to the tent and both left to shower.

~*~Back on the Lake~*~

The only two people on the lake were ZigZag and Diva. They were both almost done when Zig heard something.

[Done a lot of things that I'm not so proud of/Took a lot of turns that turned out wrong/ that's a worn out song] sang Diva

"You're really good" ZigZag told her hopping down into her hole with her once they were done.

She blushed at his complement "thank" she never would have guessed what ZigZag was going to do next  but before she could say "you" to finish her sentence ZigZag kissed her. 

"Sorry" he said blushing "I just had to do that."

"It's ok"

They walked back to that camp holding hands not ready for what the rest of the tent had planed for the rest of the night.

AN: Cliffy

So what do you think about my story. Personally I think it stunk so…

ZigZag: I got to kiss Diva!

Squid: Yes we know look what you've done Queen Ducky.

Queen Ducky: Ziggys been a little over happy about the end of the Chappy. Oh I made a Wallpaper for the computer Desktop if you want it e-mail me at: queen_of_the_duckys@yahoo.com and I will send it to you. The wallpaper is Squid and ZigZag. It may not be the best one but it works.

Squid: Great send my picture to the other crazy girls out there who are stalking me.

Queen Ducky:*hits Squid over the head* Hush.

To Readers: Go and review and e-mail for the wallpaper.


End file.
